Together Again
by TheWorstThingsInLifeComeFree
Summary: Larry Stylinson. Slightly dark-Just a warning


**Okey Doke, so this is my first One Direction fanfic so enjoy I guess... :3**

_I saw him; his smile so much like a child's on Christmas. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to mine. I felt warmth radiating from him. Not just warmth, it was happiness. Genuine happiness. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, beaming._

"_I love you, Lou," I whispered._

"_I love you, Haz," he whispered back. _

I woke up in a state of confusion. I looked around the empty room, momentarily forgetting that I was home. _Home._ The word seemed wrong for the place now. It wasn't home without Louis, and he was gone. I glanced at the glass of water on my side table, which probably once had ice in it, but now just had a small puddle around it. One of the boys must have brought it while I was sleeping. I slept all the time. There was nothing else to do. The dark sadness inside of me was too much to bear consciously. My fingers ran over the jagged scars on my wrist and I got the sudden urge to create more. I knew, of course, that Lou would never approve of such an activity, but I had to. At least this way I could control my pain, in a way. I opened the drawer of the table and searched for the small razor blade. When my fingers found it, I held it up to examine the shiny surface before slowly dragging it across my arm. At first the pain was uncomfortable and I grimaced as the red started flowing from the spot, but then a sense of relief washed over me. I repeated this a couple of times before I heard the front door open. My head shot up in an instant.

"Shit," I mumbled before hurrying to the bathroom and running the water over the cuts on my arm and stashing the razor in the medicine cabinet.

"Harry?" came Liam's voice from my bedroom.

"Yeah…I'm in here, I'll just be a second…" I furiously worked to get my arm to stop bleeding.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door followed by a concerned voice.

"Harry, are you okay? Please tell me you didn't…" his voice trailed off, sounding slightly terrified that his theory was true.

I bandaged my arm and pulled my sleeve over it before opening the door and looking at him.

"No, no of course I didn't," I lied, my voice dropping at the end.

Liam hesitated for a moment before pulling my sleeve back up to reveal the bandage.

"Oh Harry…" he stumbled back onto my bed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Liam, I really am. I just…I had a dream and then I woke up and I thought Lou was here. I just needed to," I said, moving to sit next to him.

"You don't need to. You shouldn't need to. You know that Louis would be disappointed in you," he spat, looking up at me.

I nodded and looked down, not able to meet his gaze. I felt like I needed to. I thought I did. Liam was right, though. It wasn't normal.

"I know you and Lou loved each other but-"

"_Love_. We love each other. There's no past tense," I corrected him and he shook his head.

"Fine. I know you love him but we're all hurting. It's not just you. You can't be selfish like this," he said, and I stood up, angrily.

"I'm not being selfish Liam! I could be taking out my pain on you boys but I choose to take it out on myself! Alone!" I yelled, making Liam jump slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," I shook my head and sat back down.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I just cried. I cried for what seemed like hours. Liam held me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

The next day, I was being shuffled out of the flat and out into the cold afternoon air. The boys thought it would be good for me to get outside, so we were all going for a walk. I trudged along silently and partly listened to the boys take turns talking about sports, media, and other things that didn't really matter to me. After Louis had passed away, we decided that we couldn't be a band anymore. None of the songs sounded right without his voice in the mix. We'd all just kind of disappeared from the press.

"So Harry," Niall tried, looking over at me, "what have you been doing in your spare time?"

"Sleeping," I nearly mumbled, offering him a small smile.

"Well I'm glad we got you out of that flat then, I'm not sure how much a person is supposed to sleep," he chuckled.

I smiled a bit more as he stepped off the curb to cross the street. And then I saw it. The car was swerving, skidding along the snow. Straight toward Niall.

"NIALL!" I exclaimed, running out and pushing him out of the way before the others had time to react.

_Smash._

In an instant, it felt like my whole body had been shattered.

"HARRY!" came three hazy voices around me.

Their blurry faces appeared in view as I fought to keep consciousness.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" I heard what I thought was Zayn's voice say anxiously.

"Harry can you hear me? Harry? Harry?"

And then darkness.

"_Harry…Hazza?" a familiar voice filled my ears._

"_Lou…?" I managed, slowly opening my eyes._

_The place was beautiful, like nowhere I'd ever seen. It was sunny and green. And there he was, right in front of me. He looked angelic. He was angelic. His features were still the same, brown hair swept to the side, slightly messy and shining blue eyes. Only, there was something about him, like he was glowing. That was it, he was glowing._

_He smiled sadly at me and took my hand._

"_Hey love.." he said, looking down._

_I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at me. My eyes studied his face for a moment._

"_Why do you look so sad, Louis. We're together again," I smiled._

"_Because…because you can't stay, Harry. Not yet," he frowned._

"_Why not?" My smile faded "I want to stay. Why can't I stay?" I asked, confused._

"_It's not time yet. You have to say goodbye to the boys, for both of us," he cupped my cheek, running his thumb gently across it. I nodded slightly._

"_But I'll be back soon though…won't I?" I inquired, looking deeply into his eyes._

_He smiled finally. _

"_Yeah, very soon. And then we can be together for an eternity," he said softly before kissing me._

_It was nice to feel the warmth again, after so long. But it only lasted a few moments before I was ripped away._

When I finally came to, I could only hear a rhythmic beeping sound. I slowly peeled my eyes open and looked around. Liam and Niall were sprawled across the chairs placed on either side of the bed, asleep. Only Zayn was awake, his head in his hands. I groaned, causing him to look up. He rushed over beside me, waking Liam in the process.

"Harry? Are you awake?" he looked over my face carefully as I blinked.

"Yeah.." I managed to croak out.

The pain was unbearable. I knew I was going. I had to say goodbye now.

Liam was beside Zayn as soon as he heard my voice.

"Wake…Niall.." I tried weakly.

Zayn walked over and shook Niall gently. He woke with a start and instinctively went straight to my bedside.

I looked over their faces. They looked tired and sad. Sadder than I'd ever seen them, except for when Louis died of course.

I swallowed and waited for my strength to come before I could talk to them.

I felt a warm presence in the room, and suddenly I felt I could speak normally. It was Louis, I knew it, and I mentally thanked him.

"I love you guys so much," I started, "and you're all so strong. Strong enough to get through this without me," I looked over their faces carefully, as their expressions changed from relieved to scared. They knew.

"These years with you have been amazing. I've been so happy sharing my life and career with all of you. You never gave up on me, you were there the whole time, even after Lou died," there was tears in all of our eyes now.

"I love you like brothers, and so does Lou. It's time for me to go and be with him," tears blurred my eyes and streamed down all of their cheeks.

They all attempted to hug me, carefully as I started to slip away.

"Tell Lou that we love him and we'll see him soon," Liam said quietly, his voice shaking.

But I could only bring myself to nod slightly before black spots started to blind my vision.

One long beep.

"_Haz," I could hear the smile on his face._

_I opened my eyes and smiled back. _

"_Hi there," I said softly before being pulled into a kiss._

_After a few moments, he pulled back and grinned at me._

"_Let's go," he said, taking my hand, "our new life is waiting to be started."_

_I walked hand and hand with him off into the distance, utterly and genuinely happy._

**__Love it? Hate it? Review it? :3**


End file.
